


Through the Broken Glass and the Morning Light

by ThymeAndTime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fae & Fairies, M/M, also have i mentioned its a, also this thing is like, also this writing is like. super flowery, and its important to me that you know everyone in this fic is an adult, and then the child grows inside the tree instead of a womb, but particularly with tsuki/kuro on the list like, children are born by sharing blood and offering it to a magic tree, epic fantasy, gotta love magic, idk fam im here for a good time not a long time, itll be strictly sfw dont worry, its gonna be loooong, no its not an omegaverse au even though everyone has gay parents, some people have soulmates and some dont its complicated, theyre not 15/17, theyre...older. ill figure out the exact age when they show up in the fic, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeAndTime/pseuds/ThymeAndTime
Summary: Once upon a time, the fae were attacked by the Wilds, and the unseelie fae who dwelled within it. They thought they had defeated that enemy. They thought the fight was over.Shouyou Hinata is a faerie, and more than that, he's the heir to the Summer Court. The son of King Koutarou Bokuto, he's destined to one day rule over the court and all its fae. But the courts have been struggling for all of Shouyou's life after a bloody conflict that nearly doomed them all.But the Wilds and its fae are back, and with relationships between the courts strained, it's up to Shouyou to bring them together to fight against a common enemy. Without proper control of his magic, he's forced to bring along his recently assigned Heir's Protector, a grumpy asshole of a spring fae named Tobio Kageyama.The kingdoms are vast, the courts have their own goals, and even the apparently wicked unseelie fae aren't quite what they seem. To save everyone, Shouyou needs to piece together the true story of the first conflict with the Wilds. More than that he has to stand up, and prove he's the Heir and future ruler the world needs him to be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, God Help Me - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, and all these ships will have their moment dont worry, and maybe - Relationship, i think thats everyone - Relationship, oh boy here we go, only i know and i refuse to reveal it here, or is it - Relationship, unless i add more later
Kudos: 9





	Through the Broken Glass and the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...here we are. Gee that's a lot of tags, huh? Anyways, this is an anime I used to love, and I came up with the idea for this fanfic years ago. I recently started watching again, and decided...time to revive this idea! Please enjoy :D

The woods are alive. Shouyou is aware of it all. Aware of it in only the way the heir can be, aware of fire and heat and the very burning realness of summer. It’s something that permeates these woods, all the grounds that are a part of the Summer Court.

The source of this power and the elder of his two fathers, King Koutarou Bokuto, has been in meetings for most of the day. Surrounded by wood, yes, surrounded by flowers, by braziers full of sacred flame. Surrounded, but trapped. Free, but bound.

It’s a temporary prison. He’ll walk out in a few hours with Shouyou’s other father, the Queen, shout for his heir from where Shouyou hides between the trees. But now he is in meetings. Now he is busy. 

So Shouyou feels the wrongness first.

It comes from deep below the ground, where the gophers and the worms live, where there is still wetness and dampness from summer storms, from the frost that occasionally creeps over the grass. The frost is brought by the eternal struggle of the King and Queen’s magic, a bloody opposition of power held in check only by the two rulers’s love. A binding, a union that some say never should have been allowed to exist.

There’s the struggle, yes. The Queen’s ice. Nipping cold, silence. Nothingness. The magic of the Winter Court’s royal family. Normally that’s the oddity, the bit that other members of the Summer Court say feels wrong. But not to Shouyou, to Shouyou it’s always been a natural thing.

But there’s something even deeper than that, squirming through the heat-cold, loud-silence, everything-nothing.

Something wild. Something breathing.

Something hungry.

And Shouyou, who is the Heir the Summer Court, Shouyou who is born of a union so many call unholy, who breathes in ice and breathes out fire, who is only nineteen, hears his instincts call to him.

His instincts are the forest, are the will of the Summer Tree that created him from the joined blood of his fathers. And they do not speak often.

But now they whisper to him, whisper as the hungry thing draws closer, as Shouyou curls his hands into fists and prepares to charge at it, to challenge whatever would dare disturb this place that he’s meant to one day rule, one day protect.

And they whisper “run.”

* * *

Shouyou runs. And he is swift, swift like wind, swift like a storm. He runs, and he runs, and the hungry thing howls in the daylight, and now he can see it when he turns to look behind. Now he can see vines and roots, twisted and off color, pale and bitter, all of them breaking the surface.

He runs, and his distress, his fear, his knowing that something is wrong sinks into the trees, sinks into the world around him. The Summer Court responds, brown tree roots surging into the path of the wrongness to stop it.

And through the connection he feels alarm, hears feet on the ground, thundering, a sudden connection through leaf and owl and squirrel and crow-

A voice. The voice of the man he’s always called King-Papa, his words sparking and blessed by fire even within Shouyou’s brain. “Where are you? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t know,” Shouyou replies in his mind. Voice scattered, bubbling with adrenaline. “Something’s here. Instincts said run.” And he shows his father the image, the roots chasing after him, the wind and the rot.

Alarm surges through, followed a second later by another presence, bringing with it calmness. Ice holding tight over a surging sea. “Get back to the castle,” Queen-Papa’s voice says in his head. “Now. Run, Shouyou!”

And yes, the ice holds tight, but the sea surges underneath it. There is fear there.

Shouyou has never known his fathers to fear anything.

But he runs, he runs as the paleness, the hungry thing, it overtakes the earth and the brown stems, overtakes ice and fire and frost and heat. And it’s gaining on him.

Alarm, fear, dread- he knows those emotions, knows them like his power, quick and sharp as a blade. Terror is something that comes easily to him, same as joy, same as pride. And he feels it all now.

The connection spreads further. Something in his very soul reaching, searching, a single cry. 

“I’m alone. Help me. Help me, help me, help me-”

He can still feel his parents through the bond. They’ve been there his whole life, always able to sense his distress. The bond of family, bound by blood and memory and nostalgia and love.

They hear his cry, and he knows they’re running. Knows the whole guard is in the woods, running towards him. 

And the knowledge, the whisper of the tree. “They won’t make it in time.”

Whatever has invaded these woods, this sacred place, it is dull and throbbing and ancient.

Hungry.

Hungryhungryhungry-

His fear, his knowledge, his alone-ness and desperation reaches out, reaches out towards where there has always been nothing-

And it catches.

Digs a hook into something, another presence, and a new connection surges to life. Something strong as pine, smeared the color of bluebells. Life. New beginnings, healing. He knows the feeling. A spring fae.

But there’s something else in the presence, just as sharp as Shouyou. Precision and bloody thorns.

Shouyou doesn’t have time, doesn’t have time to think about what’s going on. Doesn’t have time to think where the connection came from. Because the hungry thing is gaining on him. And the new presence is closer, he can sense it. Close by, and powerful.

He yanks it closer, sends out the plea. The call for help.

And the presence responds, suddenly surging towards him, and he hears feet. A glimpse of dark hair, wide eyes, and a thought comes through. A voice, low and commanding. “Run to me. I’ve got you.”

And Shouyou changes direction, changes direction and now he can hear the trees in front of him groaning, separating, making a path. Even in the summer forests, the plants barely follow the rules of the summer fae. And to bend so many trees to his will…

Whatever force Shouyou has found himself inexplicably bound to, it’s just as powerful as he suspected.

He runs down the path, and just as quickly it closes behind him.

The other presence is nearby. Shouyou runs to it- and slams headfirst into someone else who's running right towards him.

The other fae, whoever they are, grabs him and pulls him away, just enough for them to make eye contact.

Shouyou registers black hair, tanned skin. Blue eyes. Wooden armor and a sword at his belt. A knight. A knight of the Spring Court. And he knows- feels the very power that makes up his being hum and relax. This is the strange presence.

“Run, idiot!” Shouyou shouts in his face, darting around him and grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him along.

“Wha- why are we running away? What’s chasing you?” the other boy yells. He’s young, maybe even younger than Shouyou, though clearly not by much.

“I don’t know!”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean look!” He points behind them.

The boy turns, and his gasps softly. “The Wilds. I thought- weren’t the King and Queen supposed to keep them out?”

“What are you even talking about? Run faster!”

The boy digs his heels in and grabs Shouyou’s forearm, holding them both in place. “No, I know how to stop this. At least-” his lips curl into a scowl. “Temporarily.”

Shouyou feels the boy’s confidence, slipping through his veins as surely as his blood. “Then do it!”

The boy nods and draws his feet back, holding one arm out- to protect Shouyou, he realizes. Keeping him out of the way of harm. Like he’s going to let this strange boy fight this thing alone.

The other arm he stretches forward, and new tree roots burst from the ground, stopping the paleness in its tracks. He grunts, expression twisting as he tightens his hand into a fist, pressing it forward.

Fighting. He’s fighting the corruption, the hunger, the wrongness. Whatever it is, he’s holding it back. But he’s struggling. “Because,” says a little voice in his head, the part of him that’s connected to this other boy, “his power isn’t meant for this. He’s designed to aid others, to push them forward. But now he’s alone.”

He’s not alone. He has Shouyou. Shouyou steps forward, gathering the fire under his fingertips, the warmth, the very essence of his being. Breathe in all that’s wrong. Breathe out heat.

He isn’t built like a warrior, he knows that. He doesn’t have the sheer magical power of his King-Papa, nor the supportive abilities of his Queen-Papa. But he’s fast. He’s sharp, and quick, and his fire burns hotter than anyone else he’s ever met.

The paleness is still there, the wrongness, the hunger.

He rushes forward, ignoring the shouts of the other boy, and blasts the hunger with fire.

It burns. It burns hot and sharp and bright and wild. And he’s never been good at directing his power, never been as precise. But it works.

Something creeps up around his ankles. He spares a quick look down to see white hyacinths and zinnia, curling their way up his legs. And from the flowers he feels power seep into his skin. His flames growing hotter, the light more direct.

The hungry thing finally begins to fall back, collapsing and disappearing into the woods.

Shouyou collapses to the ground, panting.

“Geez, have you ever even trained before?” the other boy says, walking up to him. “Maybe you’re just not built for magic.”

That’s enough to get him moving again. “Yes I am! I’m the heir to Summer Court!”

He pauses. Raises an eyebrow. “...alright,” he says. If anything, he only sounds more unimpressed. “I guess we should get you to the palace, then.”

Shouyou forces himself to his feet. “Wait,” he says. “Who are you? Why are you here? You’re spring fae, aren’t you?”

He turns away, walking back the way he came. “Tobio Kageyama. I’m...not welcome in Spring Court anymore.”

Shouyou stares at him for a moment.

“Hey, are you coming or not?”

“I am!” He hastily follows after the other boy. “I’m Shouyou Hinata.”

“I know.”

“You know?!”

“You said you were the heir of Summer Court! There’s only one of those, dumbass, of course I know your name.”

Shouyou huffs. “Come on,” he says, sending a message to his parents. A quick explanation of everything that just occurred. “My parents will meet us on the road.”

Kageyama’s nose wrinkles up. "Great."


End file.
